Doyle Blackwell
Doyle Blackwell is a major supporting character in The Secret Saturdays. Originally introduced as an antagonist, he served as a mercenary for hire, offering his services to a number of villains throughout the series, the most notable of these being Leonidas Van Rook, who took him on as his apprentice. Later revealed to be Drew's long-lost brother, he now works alongside the Saturdays, helping them to uncover the mystery of Kur. He is voiced by Will Friedle. Physical Appearance Doyle is a young man of noticeably high stature and a muscular build, with bright red hair styled in a mohawk with the shaved sides, and dark eyes. His usual attire consists of a brown, long-sleeved collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, brown gloves, a yellow belt, black pants and knee-length combat boots; in addition to this, he wears two hoop earrings on his right ear. During his time as Van Rook's apprentice, Doyle was often seen wearing similar equipment to him, including a jetpack, wrist gauntlets, and a metal face mask with a skull-shape design in order to conceal his identity. Personality Doyle easily comes across as a cocky and smart-mouthed individual. Commonly referred to by Doc as a huge child, he possesses a loud "in your face" attitude similar to his sister's, and can be somewhat of a bad influence on his nephew due to his methods and morals. Doyle can be funny and light-hearted and has a 'come what may' outlook on life. For the right price, he's willing to help his family. While he usually comes to blows with serious people, he is not incapable of admitting his flaw as when Doc apologized for his bad treatment to him Doyle returned it and finally reached common ground with him. He is a kind person, but his orphanhood lifestyle led him to put people on the edge of his heart, rarely becoming emotionally invested in others until he reunited with his sister approximately 2 and half decades after they were separated. Doyle also has a vengeful side, as he became angry when he discovered that Argost was the reason for the destruction of his family and direct cause for his complicated life. When confronting him, Doyle wanted to hear him admit his crime before he finished him but wanted to end him even more after he gloated about it. Biography Van Rook's former mercenary apprentice, Doyle was first introduced in The Kur Stone:Part One. Doc Saturday made a casual comment in the same episode about what he did to Van Rook's last apprentice, insinuating that Doyle was not the first to work under the villain's wing. While working for Van Rook, Doyle is seen employing similar equipment to him including concussion grenades, a wrist blaster, a jet pack and even a face mask. Although he worked for Van Rook, he did help Zak Saturday and Fiskerton in The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes after they saved his life. He also returned The Claw back to Zak after he had lost it. In Van Rook's Apprentice, Doyle is revealed to be Drew Saturday's long-lost brother. He was shocked to hear this and did background work on her. He now works with his older sister, Drew Saturday, his brother-in-law, Doc Saturday, and his nephew, Zak Saturday. Doyle claims in one of his "stories" he once fought a man named Baron Finster, a half man/half robotic scorpion and rescued a Nagni Vatu from him. However, his story is questionable (especially to Doc) though Finster was proven to exist and mentioned an unseen conflict. After his reckless behavior streak on a mission, Doc Saturday pays him his fee and orders him to leave. After Drew says he is not a good influence on Zak, Doyle leaves the Saturdays. Later on, he appears in Cryptid vs. Cryptid as the manager of Fiskerton. He came back in the episode Something in the Water because Zak invited him to do a job (catch the devil fish). At the end, Doc also apologized to him for his previous treatment, Doyle was surprised by this change and apologized to him as well. Doc welcomed him to the family and invited him to live with them again, but Doyle kindly refused stating that he wanted to run his own show but promised to give Zak and Fiskerton something from the bounty money. In the episode Once More the Nightmare Factory, after breaking into Weird World with the rest of the Saturdays, Doyle rejoins the team and also agrees to train Zak. Also in the episode was revealed that Doyle, like Zak, likes Weird World, saying that he decided to infiltrate the castle when he heard Fisk behind the door on the show. When Doc asked why he was watching Weird World he admitted he watched it, describing it as "good TV." In the episode The Kur Guardian, he, Zak and Abbey Grey help Fiskerton find out about his Lemurian heritage. He harbors a crush on Abbey throughout the entire episode. Doyle later asks her out at the end and she accepts. In the next episode where Abbey is revealed to be working for Van Rook, Doyle responds by dumping her. Upset about this information, he wants to leave again, but is convinced by Zak to stay so that he can get his revenge on Abbey. At the end of The Atlas Pin, Fisk throws the Naga Kur relic from the Airship and it breaks into pieces; Doyle secretly recovers it and tries to fix it. In Shadows of Lemuria, he finally finishes fixing it. In Kur Rising, the Saturdays are in Antarctica looking for Kur. Doyle secretly brings the Kur relic and takes it out of his bag to make sure Zak has truly defeated Kur, but the relic glows in Zak's presence. It is then that everyone knows that Kur is actually Zak. In Kur: Part One, Doyle, aided by Zon and Van Rook, goes looking for the missing V.V. Argost and clues about his past. In And Your Enemies Closer, his search led him to the Tibetan monks who had raised Drew after they were seperated. Upon reuniting with Drew, he explains his reason and remarks it was the first time he's been to the mountains as she realizes he doesn't remember as he questions this before she informs him that it was there that they lost their parents and were separated. Shocked, Doyle asked to see the exact spot and while there he recalls that he ended up sliding down the slope and wound up in an orphanage, which led to the way he grew up. When Drew mentioned it was because of the storm that they lost their parents, Doyle recalls another piece of the event and reveals something startling to Drew: it was not the storm that ruined their family, but an attack from a cryptid. Doyle remembered watching his parents getting attacked by the beast and tried to help them before he was knocked away by the monster on the slope. He then comes to the conclusion that the Xing-Xing that Argost took was the cause since it was from there and gets angry that he protected it as Drew calms him and states that nobody knew there were cryptids in the area. Doyle's anger soon returns when the monks revealed they actually knew this fact but didn't tell Drew who gets angry as well. The siblings are informed the cryptid that attacked their family was called the Yeti and explained that their parents were not the only victims and they tried hunting it but after finding its lair it was gone without a trace. Drew demanded the monks show them the area. Upon finding the beast's abandoned lair, Doyle sees the creatures collection and is frustrated that he let the cryptid go before he is told the cryptid he protected was not the one who attacked his family since the yeti's fur was white. Drew then makes a shocking discovery, which Doyle checks out and a revelation is made to them: the Yeti who attacked their family, killed their parents, caused them to be seperated and grow up in different ways is in fact Argost. Holding a sculptor of the mask, Doyle becomes angry and destroys it. During War of the Cryptids, Argost unleashes an army of cryptids onto the world. The Secret Saturday's army fight back, and have the upper hand. Doyle was able to tackle Argost and Drew had the villain cornered, Doyle and Drew confront him and they reveal the monster that attacked their family two decades ago was him. Doyle wanted Argost to admit it and watches as Drew nearly attacks Argost in rage, after Argost laughs at their misery by listing their parents among his many victims. Series Season 1= The Kur Stone: Part One The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes Van Rook's Apprentice Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit The Owlman Feeds at Midnight Cryptid vs. Cryptid Something in the Water Once More the Nightmare Factory Curse of the Stolen Tiger The Kur Guardian Food of the Giants The Atlas Pin Paris is Melting Where Lies the Engulfer Shadows of Lemuria Kur Rising |-| Season 2= Kur:Part One Kur:Part Two Into The Mouth of Darkness The Return of Tsul 'Kalu And Your Enemies Closer War of the Cryptids |-| Special= T.G.I.S. Doyle did not appear in this episode, nor was he even mentioned. Relationships Family= *Drew Saturday (sister) *Zak Saturday (nephew) *Drew and Doyle's parents *Doc Saturday (brother-in-law) *Komodo (adopted nephew) *Fiskerton (adopted nephew) *Zon (adopted niece) |-| Friends= *Miranda Grey *Arthur Beeman *Paul Cheechoo *Henry Cheveyo *Talu Mizuki *Agent Epsilon *The Secret Scientists *Van Rook (former boss and enemy, killed by Rani Nagi) |-| Enemies= *V.V. Argost (arch-enemy, for killing his parents) *Munya (Argost's minion who has spider DNA so he can become 50% human and 50% spider) *The Monday Family (2nd arch-enemy's family) *Shoji Fuzen *Naga *Van Rook (temporarily, deceased) Nicknames *Professor (for Doc) *Furball, Gorilla-cat (for Fisk) *Miniman, Zakman (for Zak) *Jurassic (for Zon) Nicknames used once: *Littleman, for Zak *Furryman, for Fiskerton *Braingirl, Professor Babysitter for Abbey Grey *Supergirl for Wadi Family *Parents (Parents, deceased) *Drew Saturday- (Older sister) *Doc Saturday (brother-in-law) *Zak Saturday (nephew) Trivia *Doyle is the only person known to have infiltrated and escaped Weird World alone and live twice. The eight Secret Scientists that survived 11 years before the storyline were in groups of two (and the other twenty-one groups died in the mansion). *Acording to Doyle he is only reckless when he knows his skill can handle the situation; otherwise he is just as careful as Doc. *Doyle is around 6 years younger than his sister, Drew. *Since Doyle is Drew's brother, that means that before marrying Doc, Drew's last name was Blackwell, but his name was changed several times so it can be argued. *The above has been stated to be true by Jay Stephens on the ToonZone forum. (You need to scroll down to near the end). *His age is not definite (yet), but Stephens has stated that he "imagined Doyle as 28, or so".However, since Drew mentioned that her family got destroyed 27 years ago, he is actually about 31 years old. *Doyle truly has a scientific side as he has micro adhesives gloves, "juiced" Doc's microwave, and made a special chemical combo for freezing things solid. This proves that he is not just a "kicking-punching" guy. *In The Owlman Feeds at Midnight Doyle said that multiple countries have a bounty on his head. *It was also revealed that Doyle bought Zak a model of Weird World to make up for all the lost birthdays. *Overall Doyle has been one of the main characters in 22 out of 36 episodes so far. *He has the habit nicknaming everyone (see above), ironically, he hasn't nicknamed the closest person to him - Drew. *Doyle had the final words of season 2. *A running gag is Doyle's habit of nearly cursing. Usually he says something similar, for example in The Return of Tsul 'Kalu, when he says 'Aw, Shish kebab' in place of a curse word, and how he says "Crud" in place of "Crap". *Doyle appears to be extremely fit and exceptionally strong. In The Owlman Feeds at Midnight he lifts a man at least the same weight as he was, if not more, with just one hand. In Van Rook's Apprentice when Drew knocks off his helmet, he is able to hold his breath long enough to get the Alkali Lake monster's horn and swim up to the surface with it dragging him down. He is also able to hold his own wrestling against Doc immediately after. Quotes *"This may not be the best time, but I still get paid, right?" - to Doc. *"Oh yeah, definitely no puberty going on there." - to Zak Saturday in ''Curse of the Stolen Tiger. *"''Hey, it's good TV!" - explaining why he watches Weird World in ''Once More the Nightmare Factory. *"Uh...You're eleven. To tell you the truth, Fisk was a bigger competition." ''- to Zak in ''Food of the Giants. *"Are you humming? Are you humming?!" - to Fisk in ''The Atlas Pin.'' *"''Oh great, it flies!" - in ''Kur Rising. *"I said 'or something!' By the way, Zak, what size jet pack do you wear?"'' - to Zak in ''Something in the Water. *"See? Not all science has to be boring..."'' - to Drew after freezing the Cherufe in ''Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit. *"''I told you not to go with the discount setcom provider." -'to Van Rook in ''Food of the Giants. *"I was working on this whole incognito thing where I pretend I had a cryptid to deliver for Grosome, but then I figure . . ." ''(Doyle punches the guards, knocking them out cold.) '''To Van Rook, dusting off his hands: "Yeah. Yeah, that was easier." *"Huh, right, I did run out. . . . and Slimy for the win. I'm gonna call this a good day." ''- after defeating Abbey ''The Return of Tsul 'Kalu. *"Follow the cryptids! Stupid!'' You know, I'm still calling this a good day." - '''in ''The Return of Tsul 'Kalu.'' *''"Look, I got your slimy fish monster now . . . oh, now that's just a weird taste."'' - 'in ''The Return of Tsul 'Kalu after being sprayed with slime by the Canvey Island Monster.'' *"You can talk to cryptids on the other side of the planet with your brain. I freaked on this out months ago."'' - to Zak in War of the Cryptids as an answer to'' "I didn't mean to freak anybody out."'' *''"We lost you for about 3 minutes there. If your mom and dad hadn't got to you when they did, would have been a lot longer than that." -''to Zak after Zak revived in War of the Cryptids. *''"Two is plenty." -'' at Van Rook's funeral. *''"He did, I'm better" - Doyle to Doc in ''The Kur Stone:Part One. *''"Business doesn't rip out a guy's heart and kick it around for a cheap payday." '' - in The Return of Tsul'Kalu. *''"Gah, oh, ew. Stay still you wet noodle." - carrying the fish cryptid in ''The Return of Tsul'Kalu. *''"Panda? What is wrong with you?" ''- Doyle to Grosshomme after finding out the dumpling were made with panda meat in The Return of Tsul'Kalu. *''"Stifle it, Jurassic. We didn't come for the buffet." -''in The Return of Tsul'Kalu. *''"You work for one of your old apprentices, genius." - to Van Rook when he offers to fight Abbey Grey in ''The Return of Tsul'Kalu. *'"'''Huh, dreams really do come true." -'''after getting his payback on Van Rook in ''Cryptid vs. Cryptid.' *'Doc': So, you caught up with the crate ''after you reached terminal velocity? Was this before or after the laws of physics stopped working? Doyle: Hey, any time you wanna see my terminal velocity, just ask. Doc: What? That doesn't make any-- even your threats have bad science! Drew: Okay, guys, it was just a story. Let's not turn this into some pointless macho contest. Doyle: Your mom has bad science Doyle tells a story and gets interrupted by Doc. Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit. *''Hey, don't beat yourself up, Miniman. I thought the water was bad germy, not bad evil.'' -'in ''Where Lies the Engulfer.' *"You should ask for double the reward money... Right. Old habits." - '''in ''Food of the Giants.' *"''I don't know if this guy was in the hot tub when the thing blew or what, but I am not kidding-skies, goggles, bikini briefs. I almost left them there on principle!"'-''Doyle in Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheight.' *"The Shangri-la? Yeah, okay, that was just for show. What are we talking about here?"' - '''in ''The Kur Guardian.''' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Saturday family Category:Quotes Category:Zak's Army